Painkiller
by hetheron
Summary: Kagome thought her life was finally perfect. She had the perfect boyfriend and she could finally live in peacefully. After an unpleasant surprise she's left sad, alone, and broken hearted. She thinks she'll never be happy again until a unexpected friend comes to aid. Will Kagome ever love again?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Sesshomaru. Meeting after meeting and hours upon hours of paperwork. He felt like he was drowning. He stood up and made his way to the window, looking out on his land covered in a thick blanket of darkness. He began to become uneasy, as if he could sense impending danger. It was a cool summer evening and he had his windows open grateful to the cool breeze that pushed back the heat of the day. A powerful gust danced its way in, knocking all of his neatly organized paperwork over. Sesshomaru cursed as he set on picking the scattered papers off the titled floor of his study. Sitting back down, returning to his never ending work, he noticed a very familiar stench now hanging in his study. It was the unmistakeable metallic smell of blood. He suddenly found himself making his way out of his palace into the darkness.

He ran as fast as he could through the woods, fearing a death on his property would cause a great deal of trouble. Before long, he stood in front of a small woman. She had gashes all over her and he could see her trembling. She shook, waiting for her sweet release. The sickening stench of blood, pain, fear, and tears hung in the air like thick miasma. He hoisted the woman up and made haste back to his own abode, suddenly recognizing the smell that clung to he own. It was the half breed.

Upon returning, he handed the woman off to his best healers and set to changing. His entire person was covered in crimson. After pulling on another white kimono, he decided that he had enough of his tedious work and he found himself in his bed, his body begging for the sweet release of sleep.

The next morning he woke to soft knocking at his door. He grumbled and made his way his door to see who in fact his alarm clock was.

"What?" he demanded when he opened the door to the healer.

"Well she almost didn't make it last night. We started by binding her wounds but then suddenly she started glowing pink. It turns out she's a miko. She started healing herself thank god. She really saved herself that incrediable girl. I'm afraid however that she was with child."

He growled. "With the mutt I assume."

"Of course. However she lost it. She was only a tad into the pregnancy and she sustained quite a lot of blows to the abdomen."

He paused, looking down. "May I see her?"

"Yes, she's resting now. She used a lot of energy last night."

Sesshomaru made his way downstairs and into his healing ward. In the first bed lied the girl. Her dark locks pooled around her head. Her pink lips were parted slightly and her chest rose and fell softly. There was do doubting who this girl was. It was the girl who always smelled like cherry blossoms and never wore anything but a huge smile. He could see this girl was in a lot of pain.

"Get me when she wakes." He stated before taking his leave.

He didn't much care for this woman but he was going to absolutely murder Inuyasha for causing such a happy woman so much pain. That half breed never deserved her.

**Sorry about its shortness guys, I plan to write a lot more! This is just the introduction :) thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha sniffed the air, eyes turned blood red. He ran through the forest, stripped down to his bare instincts and now he was very very mad and all he sought was sweet release.

He could smell her not so far. His dear sweet Kikyo wouldn't hurt him. He found her kneeling near the edge of the forest, collecting herbs. The sight of her drove him wild. Her round rump hung in the air as if begging him to take her. He flew, white hair whipping behind him and scooped up his prize and pinned it against a tree. Before she could even say his name, the clothes were coming off. Inuyasha wasted no time. In a flash, Kikyo found herself lacking of any clothes and pinned up against a tree, Inuyasha eagerly stripping himself as well.

She shrieked when he suddenly shoved himself inside of her. He began thrumming inside her tight cavern at a inhuman pace. He pounded her until he finally felt the sweet release wash over his body. He pulled out of a very confused looking Kikyo not looking directly at her. In no time he had his clothes back on and was making his way to find his Kagome. His dear, sweet Kagome who always forgave him and always loved him no matter what.

Kagome, feeling better and much more clear headed decided that she needed a walk. She found that most of her body had already healed but she noticed an odd aching in her chest. It was longing and betrayal. It was lust and envy. It was the black hole that he had created where she felt the pain stab her in a place where she felt numb. He fingers traced down her belly to her now empty womb. The sting of hot tears threatened to boil over.

Before the pain of grief and loss could bury themselves deep in her pores, she found herself running. Running so fast her feet slapped the ground. He raven locks whipped behind her as her lungs were made of fire. Where she was running to, she did not know but she knew that she would of preferred to have cold wind ripping at her pores and her lungs dripping in acid then to stop and feel.

She ran into a door, one of many in the palace. She stopped suddenly, not caring to take in the features. She felt queasy as she lay down on the cool tiled floor. He breathing slowed but her heart pounded in its fleshy cage. She heard a sound outside the door but she couldn't muster the strength to care, for she was very, very tried.

_**I just wanted to thank everyone who read my story! I didn't expect to get that good of a response so fast! I'm sorry the first 2 chapters are pretty short, I need to do some build up of plot. But thank you so much for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru burst through the large wooden doors of his office. He had a long day and was getting sick of all these meetings. Everyday he got asked when he would find a wife and when he would have an heir and he was sick and tried of it. Humans were far to filthy and there wasn't one demon in the whole land that could make him happy.

Storming through the room, the small lump on his floor woke up with a jump, shocked with the sudden intrusion. He looked down on her trying to stand up but falling because her body hadn't recovered from her slumber. A small part of him felt sorry he had scared the woman and he found himself offering her a clawed hand. She placed her own in his, teetering slightly as she pulled herself up. She stood for a moment before she realized how very, very close she was to Sesshomaru. His body heat make her skin tingle. She took a step back, feeling intimidated.

"I'm sorry, I was just so tired.." her voice trailed off.

"Hn."

"I should go now. You have a lot of work I'm sure." She hesitated a moment. "By the way, I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I would of died other wise."

Sesshomaru's inner demon smiled. "Perfect. We made her happy."

Sesshomaru shook the voice off. He couldn't show the girl any affection. She was a lowly human and he, a great lord. He knew he shouldn't be mingling with such filth.

"A death on my property would of looked bad on paper."

"Oh." she replied, her smile fading. "Well goodnight then." She spun around on her heal and made her way out. Sesshomaru struggling not to stare at her ass as she walked out. Sesshomaru suddenly felt very very angry. He had upset her. He said something and upset her and he hated himself for it. Sesshomaru began to grow more and more frustrated as the night ticked away. There were papers to sign piled across his desk. He couldn't work because his head was thick with smog. What had this girl done to entwine him so deeply in her web?

He was pulled suddenly from his daze when he heard a soft rapping on the door. He opened the door to a small guard.

"There is someone here who urgently requests your presence, my lord."

"I shall meet them then." He stated making his way to the entrance, already knowing very well who his unexpected guest was.

After he made his way to his parlor, 4 of his strongest guards sat right next to a very angry half demon.

"Sesshomaru you bastard! I know she's here! I can smell her! Let me have her."

"I'm afraid that she didn't seem too keen on meeting you the last time we spoke. And you should be grateful I'm above the likes of you because I should be tearing you limb from limb for what you did to her."

"Grateful?! She's the ungrateful one! I do nothing but stay loyal to her and bust my ass for her and what do I get? She comes home smelling like another man."

"And that's why you smell like your other whore?"

"You know nothing about it!"

"She doesn't want to see you and I'm feeling inclined to let her get her way."

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Sesshomaru turned to the guards.

"Please see that he is removed from my property. If needed, use any measure of force." The guards gave a small nod before dragging the hanyou away. Sesshomaru sighed as he turned away, making his way back to his study. He couldn't let the night be completely wasted. As he was making his way up the marble steps, he could barely hear sniffling and whimpering. He assumed it was his little Rin having night terrors again but as he made his way to her room, he heard silence. He made his way to the source and soon found bathed in the gray moon light. He tears shown like the purest of diamonds and her hair took on a silver color, much like a demons.

With out thinking, me moved swiftly to her and pulled her into his lap just as he had done with Rin many times.

"Tell me little Miko, why do you cry."

"I had a bad dream." She choked out between sobs and hiccups.

He wasn't sure what he was doing and why but for the first time in days he finally felt clear headed and sure.

"I'm just so...scared." She sobbed, shaking against his body.

He pulled the girl close and grabbed her chin, gazing into her chocolate eyes, made silver by the moon.

"Don't cry." He gently stated before gently placing his lips on hers. At first she was shocked but soon relaxed into the kiss finally feeling safe.

He gently pulled away, allowing their foreheads to stay locked.

"He will hurt you no more. I promise."

She sniffled and nodded as he placed her back into her bed and tenderly tucked her in. She was asleep in moments. He soon made his way back into the hallway, leaving him with his thoughts. For the first time in his life he felt upset and confused. He hated humans and he hated half demons. They were all so weak. But no. He was wrong. He didn't hate all humans and this girl was not weak. She was strong and very powerful. But she was human. A relationship between the two could prove dangerous for the both of him.

He refused to deny and push his feelings back any more. He would court her and make her his.

He felt oddly tried and decided to retire to his chambers and push his work off another day.

_**Its a bit longer this time. Thanks a bunch for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru woke the next morning with a rare grin on his stoic face. He had spent half the night coming up with a plan to show the miko that she deserved a man that didn't run off and sleep with women at any time during the day. He could show her love and faithfulness.

Kagome woke to swollen eyes. She figured she had cried again last night. It had been the same dream every night since she caught them. Her gaze wondered outside as a feeling of longing filled her chest and images of just a few days ago started flooding her mind.

_Kagome skipped through the village happily, a huge childish grin plastered on her face. She had amazing news for her love, Inuyasha. They had been dating for quite sometime after the bone eater well closed up. He usually wandered off this time of day and today she was going to surprise him. _

_She made her way outside, a light summer breeze blowing her dark bangs away from her sweaty forehead. She trailed her fingers down her tummy slowly, resting on the lowest part of her abdomen, a huge smile creeping onto her face. It was quite the gift for their 4 year anniversary. With a baby on the way, she was positive he'd marry her now._

_Her ankles tickled as she made her way to the edge of the forest where she suspected to find him. She made out his red form in the distance but she couldn't quite tell what on earth he was doing. She continued walking only pausing when she watched him move slightly to the side, revealing a smaller, naked figure pinned onto a tree. She noticed him too shedding his bright robes moving back to the target. _

_Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was miles and miles underwater, crushing her and pulling her down to its cold depths. She could do nothing but run back to the village, hot tears streaming against her porcelain skin. She ran into the house of her dearest friend next to Sango, Hojo. He stood, shocked as his best friend stood in front of him, completely broken. _

_He ran to her and threw his hands around her and pulled her close. He felt her hot tears on his robe and her body shake out of apparent grief. _

"_Kagome please, what happened? Why do you cry?" _

"_Inuyasha...lady...tree..." was all she was able to choke out between sobs. _

_Hojo had no problem assuming what that deadbeat of a boyfriend was up to. _

"_I know your hurt but this is a blessing in disguise. He is a nasty character and he never treated you right. I know there is someone somewhere that is meant for you." _

_Kagome nodded, pulling her legs in close. She sobbed into her knees, missing home more than ever with her best friends arm draped over her. _

_At some point, she'd fallen asleep and woke suddenly in the night. Not wanting to burden Hojo, she gathered herself to her home, knowing she'd have to face the man that broke her. She felt numb. Like a hole had opened up right in her chest. _

_She half stumbled into her home and ran right into a very, very angry Inuyasha. _

"_Where the hell were you!?" _

"_I was visiting a friend." _

"_You cheep whore. His smell is all over you. Don't you have any respect for yourself? Don't you love me." _

_"I was ready to tell you I was pregnant but I saw you with some slut in the forest!"_

_He growled. "I bet its his. You cheep slut." _

_Kagome suddenly became very angry herself. She brought her tiny hand up and slapped him across the face. Hard. So hard her skin pricked and tingled. Inuyasha looked back at her, eyes beginning to bleed red. _

_She gulped hard and began to do the only thing she knew how to do. She ran. By the time she was in the forest, her legs burned and moaned for a break and her heart was finally nearing its escape out of her caged chest. As she ran, she began tripping and stumbling over territory she didn't know. _

_It felt like the darkness was grabbing at her ankles begging her to stop. By the time she did, she couldn't guess how long she'd been running. It could have been minuets, hours, years. Suddenly she heard a twig break and panic and fear filled her heart as she realized she wasn't alone. Inuyasha, fangs bared and crimson eyes towered over her as he dropped down from the canopy. The grin he wore plastered on his face made Kagome freeze with fear. This wasn't the man she fell in love with. The man she fell in love with loved her and didn't even think about cheating. He loved her unconditionally and they were to get married and have many children. Alas the world is crueler than she had thought. _

_She unfroze when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as she was being thrown against a tree. His hot breath felt like poison on her face. She struggled and pushed against him but he stood firm. _

"_First you run and now you think you escape? I'm afraid your wrong there." He sneered_

"_L-let me go!" She replied shakily_

"_Not until I can have some fun with you!" He replied, snaking his hand up her shirt where her breasts lie. _

"_I forgot to complement you, you've really filled out. Now you look like a woman." He replied giving her boob a little squeeze. _

"_Get off of me!" She yelled, stronger this time. _

"_No." he replied bluntly as he started pulling off her clothes. _

_She wanted to cry and submit but today, she would be strong. Her skin, started radiating pink when Inuyasha started feeling a weird burning feeling in his palms. He jumped away suddenly, growling afraid of being purified. _

"_You bitch! I'll teach you to purify me!"_

_In a blind rage, he began slashing at her, and beating to her abdomen, her life force draining from her precious body, little by little. Only when her body feel to the ground with a thud did he realize what he had done. Coming to his scenes, he stared at Kagome's still body on the ground until he turned around and took back, not looking back once. _

Tears streaming down her face, she was woken from her dark day dream by a knock on the door. She sniffled, wiped her tears, and went to greet her guest. She opened the wooden door to a very small woman looking almost like an elf. Her ears were pointy and her hair was cut short, revealing 2 small nubs sticking out of her head. Noticing her staring, she took the opportunity to introduce herself.

"Hello Lady Kagome, my name is Aya. I am to be your servant." she paused. "I'm a goat demon."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. Nice to meet you Aya."

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence at the breakfast table, m'lady."

Sesshomaru. She paused, thinking about the night before. A small smile crept onto her face, remembering the previous night and how gentle and loving he was capable of being. Who knew, Sesshomaru, lord of ice, being kind to someone.

"Thank you very much. Please, show me where the dinning hall is."

"Of course, follow me if you would."

After a short walk, she was led into a giant room that had a small table covered in food in the middle. It looked a little silly in such a huge room. She sat down and waited for Sesshomaru to come and meet her. The doors opened and revealed the stoic man that had removed his mask for her. She grinned as he walked in. He too sat himself across the table gazing into her eyes.

"How did you sleep?" he asked

"Wonderfully." she said, looking down, a bit embarrassed.

"Little miko, I hate small talk so I will tell you why I invited you this morning. I wish to court you."

She stared at him for a moment, confused.

"Court...me?"

"I did say that didn't I?"

"But why?"

"I do have my reasons which you will come to know in time."

"I think I'll have to learn how to do that more." He muttered.

"I guess I'll just to trust your word. Its not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Wonderful." He said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

_**The amount of hits this thing has is a little shocking to be perfectly honest. I really don't know how to express all of my thanks to all of you who are reading this. I really really appreciate it. It means the world to me. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kagome found herself wondering the palace, taking in what could potentially become her new home. The walls themselves were made of cold, gray stone. However, there was not one spot in the place that felt cold or drab. The whole place seemed to be filled with light and buzzed with happiness. Not a scene you'd expect from the ice king Sesshomaru. Eventually she stopped behind a set of huge wooden doors. Carved on each depicted a scene where little men seemed to be having a party, frozen in time. She pushed at the doors with a heave and gasped when she glanced at the room inside. The room itself could house a whole village with pure white floors and the ceiling painted to look like the sky. From the walls hung countless paintings of other lords or triumphs in battle. In the center, hung a massive glass chandelier. In the far side of the room, there was a set of steps that led further back into what could only be some kind of stage. She padded across the cold floor into the center where the family crest lay. Kagome took up an invisible partner and began swaying to a melancholy tune she sang in her head. She was pulled from her dream when her heard the grand doors open once again where she snapped back into her original from, a slight blush creeping across her face. From across the room, she could barely make out the face of the small servant girl, Aya.

"Miss Kagome, its getting to be supper time and Lord Sesshomaru will see that you get properly prepared."

"Oh, okay." As soon as the words left her mouth, her stomach let out a beastly growl that echoed thought the room.

Aya giggled at the embarrassment of Kagome.

"I haven't had a lot to eat today." She mumbled, jogging to catch up with the moving girl.

After a bath, she walked back into her chambers to find a deep purple kimono draped across her red sheets. After slipping the silky garment on, she stared at herself in the mirror. The color really brought out her eyes. Aya slipped in after not too long and began working at her hair. She had pulled her long dark strands into a fancy pony tail adorned with all sorts of jewels and flower pins. She shivered as she felt the bottom of her hair brush her neck.

Kagome looked up and gazed at herself for the longest time. She looked and felt like a new woman. She was still in so much pain but he made her feel like a goddess and like she was actually desirable. The only time Inuyasha touched her was when he came home stinking drunk and coincidentally horny where he'd really only last as long as he felt like. She tiled her chin up and pushed back the threatening tears. The thought of her empty womb made her fall apart. She stood up, feeling strong for the first time in days. She wasn't going to let her past affect her happiness for the future. She walked swiftly out of the room. It was a new chapter in Kagome's life and she was ready to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

She walked into the dining hall where Sesshomaru was already seated. As she entered the room, his eyes darted to her admiring her every feature. As she walked over to him, he felt his eyes wonder all over her, making her feel a tad hot under her garment. His eyes wondered all over every curve, suppressing a growl coming up from the back of his throat. How he wanted to bend her over and make her know who she belonged to.

She found her way to the table where she had a seat. She had a hard time not drooling at the sight of so much food. Her stomach reminded her why she was there.

"Good evening Sesshomaru. This all looks so good."

"Please, help yourself."

Upon hearing his permission she began grabbing a little of everything. When she had finished, she sat back in her chair with a huge sigh of content.

"Thank you for dinner."

"It is my pleasure." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Kagome nodded once. "May I be excused?"

"Not quite yet. I have something yet to show you." He said, rising from his seat. He walked over to where the girl sat and offered his hand. She took it, standing as well and following silently behind.

After a rather long walk, they found themselves outside. He had lead her across a small stone path that opened up to a small alcove hidden by a mass of flowering bushes. In the center sat a water fountain that tricked and shone silver under the white light of the full moon. Inuyasha was human tonight. She shook the thought from her head.

Kagome wondered forward ahead of Sesshomaru and began touching the delicate petals that trembled in the breeze. She was starting to feel cold when she suddenly realized how close Sesshomaru was standing to her. She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck as he spoke.

"Shall we have a dance, little miko?"

"I-I don't dance..." She stammered.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't lie to me."

She gulped hard as she took his waiting hand and pulled her in close. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Soon enough, they were dancing together in the moonlight to a waltz written by the wind in the tree.

Kagome never really noticed when they had stopped dancing but still held her body close to his. She gazed up into his golden eyes. With out a word, he had picked the short girl off the ground and gently brought his lips to hers. She melted in his arms all over again, hands snaking around his neck, pulling herself closer. After not much longer, he put the miko back on the ground and whispered in her ear

"More will come in good time, little miko." he then strode back off into the warm building.

Kagome sat down on the edge of the fountain listening to the sounds of the night, bringing her heartbeat down. She smiled as she stuck her hand into the cold water. She was happy. And for the first time in weeks, she smile she wore wasn't fake as she could feel the deep wound torn in her heart finally begin to heal.

_**More to come soon :3 thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome woke up the next morning with a beam of sunlight stroking her warm face. She took a deep breath and smiled it was a beautiful day. As she was combing her hair, she had heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yes Aya?" she called

The door opened slowly to reveal a small girl hiding behind its frame.

"Oh Rin! Its you!"

"I-I was uh wondering if um you wanna play with me today." She asked timidly

"Of course. I would love to." Kagome stood and pulled her hair into a low pony tail and grabbing a roll of the breakfast plate someone had left for her.

"Where would you like to play?" Kagome asked

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and begun leading her down the hall where her very own room sat. Her room was very neat and was decorated nicely with vibrant cloths. Rin ran forward and begun tugging at a chest, bring it into the front of the room. She opened the chest to reveal a neat pile of beautiful porcelain dolls. Kagome gently picked one up and carefully looked at its features. Hand painted. It really was a work of art.

"Lets make them have lunch together." Rin stated picking herself up and bringing forward a set of tiny chairs and a table. Kagome picked a doll with stringy yellow hair and sat her down. The girls played for hours.

"Can we play out side for a bit?" Rin asked, shoving her dolls back into their wooden casket.

"If you'd like to I wouldn't mind."

"Okay!" She chirped and skipped off happily to the gardens.

Kagome chuckled lightly as she made her way towards the running child. Once in the gardens, Rin found a place where the grass was a little longer and softer and laid down. The two girls lay in the grass, dark hair pooled around their shoulders, looking at the blue sky. Rin started laughing suddenly.

"That could looks like master Jaken!" She said, pointing. Kagome looked up and laughed too.

"It really does!" After a long pause Kagome sat up suddenly. She started picking at the flowers around her, weaving the stems into a chain.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, watching Kagomes fingers in awe.

"Oh you'll see." Kagome said as she continued working. After a moment she placed the finished crown on the girls head.

"Kagome its so pretty!" Rin exclaimed. "Please teach me how to make one sometime!"

"Of course. I made them a lot as a kid. My mom taught me how."

Rin suddenly grew quiet.

"Kagome?" she asked quietly

"Yes?"

"Will you stay forever? Its just I get so lonely and Lord Sesshomaru is always busy..." Her voice trailed off. "Today was just so much fun. I wish it could be like this every day." Rin looked up at the young woman.

She put her arm around the child. "I had lots of fun today Rin. If Lord Sesshomaru will let me stay, I'll be happy to stay forever."

Rin attacked Kagome with the biggest hug she could manage.

Inside the walls of the castle, Sesshomaru watched out the window and couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"She has the ability to love a child that isn't hers in a matter of hours." He mumbled to himself, mystified. He was finally happy with his decision. All the women who wanted him wanted the money or the power. This woman just wanted to be loved. As Sesshomaru watched her roll around in the grass with his child, pure happiness written all over her face, he knew what question he wanted to ask her next.


End file.
